TWINS
by Druzilla
Summary: In the last episode of season 2, Buffy sends Angel to a demon dimension. Well, in my story he’s sent to a world where Buffy is a Vamp with a soul and her boyfriend is Angelus. One Parter, written cause of challenge


Title:Twins  
Summary: In the last episode of season 2, Buffy sends Angel to a demon dimension. Well, in my story he's sent to a world where Buffy is a Vamp with a soul and her boyfriend is Angelus.  
Rating: PG, to be sure. Not very good at this rating thing.  
E-mail:angel@torg.is  
Author's note:I wrote this story because off a challenge and it only took me one day to write. If you want it, take it. Just let me know first, okay! Thanks.  
by: Fanny  
  
Angel wakes up on the Mansions cold, stone floor. He could have sworn Buffy plunged a sword through his chest and he was sucked into Acathla to a demon dimension. He doesn't see the statue anywhere and when he looks towards the door he sees a very pissed off Buffy.   
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"What are you doing on the floor, Angelus? Were you screwing that crazy bitch Dru again? I go out to get some blood and I find you on the flo...."  
  
She stops when she sees a different Angelus come down the stairs, now she's really confused.  
  
"What the hell! Who are you?" She points at the Angel on the floor, then she looks better at the Angel in the stairs,  
  
"What took you so long? You weren't helping the white hats again, were you? I hate when you do that." She knew he was her Angelus but who was the souled vamp on the floor,  
  
"No, I didn't! Why do always think that. I only do that when you're doing something I don't like. Are you doing something I don't like, other than screwing around? I just went to the butcher for some blood." She holds up the bag she was holding, they hear a grunt from the Angel on the floor.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The Mansion on Crawford street, Sunnydale. Where else?" Buffy answers the confused Angel,  
  
"I know that but where's Acathla and why is Angelus here while I'm here and why are you a vampire, Buffy?" He has stood up and is getting too close to Buffy for Angelus' liking,  
  
"Well, Spike tried that thing with Acathla and I killed him, Angelus is my boyfriend and he turned me after he woke up after my 17th birthday, but somehow I still had my soul after that."  
  
"Okay, weird! But are Giles and The Scooby gang still alive? or has Angelus already killed them?"  
  
"No! She would defiantly stake me, but..." Buff interrupts Angelus by saying,  
  
"Umm, do you remember Willow, who's asleep up in her bedroom? I didn't stake you for that because I wanted my best friend. He promised to sire anybody except my friends or watcher. They're off limits. You remember that!" She looks at Angelus and Angel thought he saw fear in his bad half's eyes,  
  
"But who are you!!!" Buffy almost yells at Angel, but remembers Willow upstairs,  
  
"Believe it or not but I'm Angel." He sits down in a sofa, while Angelus sits down in a chair and Buffy sits down on his lap, Angel was Kinda jealous off his bad half having Buffy in his lap, even though she was a vamp. But she had a soul so she wasn't bad or anything,  
  
"So, Buffy. You have a soul, so you're not bad?" He didn't know what to expect but he didn't quite expect that,  
  
"She can be bad if she want's to. She just doesn't see people like 'happy meals on legs' as Spike said one time. But you don't want to see an angry Buffy. She can be a vicious little thing when she wants to. That's just not very often." Angelus starts to nibble at her throat,  
  
"But my Angelus does so much like it when I'm angry. Don't you, baby?"  
  
"Love it like my unlife. Sometimes you forget that she has a soul."  
  
"Sometimes, I almost forget that myself. But I don't drink people, well maybe those criminals. I'm doing the police and humans a favor by doing that, right?"  
  
"Off course, Honey. They just don't know it." They've started to kiss when they hear someone coughing and turn around to see a embarrassed Angel, if he could blush, he would be a tomato about now. Buffy stands up and walks to where Angel is sitting; she sits down in his lap, much to Angelus' annoyance,  
  
"You never saw your Buffy mad? Aren't you from another world, I mean how else could you be here, unless! Willow! She quite the Wicca-witch." She can sense how this Angel is uncomfortable with her position on him; she's just toying with them. Who said she had to be nice and all things sweet just because she had a soul. Slayers had dark roots; the watcher's council just didn't want to admit that. She sees something in this Angels chocolate brown eyes; guilt, sorrow, pain and other things. She stands up and takes a seat next to Angelus,  
  
"You have! What happened to me happened to her, you just got away before he could change her or kill. And she thinks your dead. That is sooo cool...." Angelus whispers something into her ear, her eyes lit up and Angel can almost hear every word Angelus is saying, and he wished he couldn't.  
  
"We're going to bed, you can do whatever...." She's lead away by an jealous Angelus towards their bedroom,   
  
"And I thought I had seen things. That was just weird!" He goes to Giles' ol' flat and hopes he still lives there, the time is just right because the whole Scooby gang is there. Well, except Buffy and Willow. He rings the bell, Cordy answers the door and almost faints but Xander catches her. He then looks who's at the door and drops Cordy to the floor,  
  
"Your girl isn't here, check Willy's or something."   
  
"I'm not Angelus, I'm Angel. Well, not your Angel, I'm from another reality where I try to resurrect Acathla but Buffy stabs me and I was supposed to go to a demon dimension but not here. What I saw at the Mansion is just weird, and I've seen weird things. Uh, can I come in or something? You can go and fetch a crossbow something to protect yourselves." Giles comes to the doors wit a crossbow and then Angel is invited in,  
  
"I've seen she's changed since she's became a vamp."   
"What do you mean? The crazy factor or when she's vicious?" Oz asks the Vamp from another reality,  
  
"Yeah! Do you know what Angelus meant by that she sometimes almost forgets that she has a soul?"   
"She was always like that it just intensified when she became a vamp. She liked to torture the vamps so they would beg to be staked. Holy water and crosses were her thing. Off course she sometimes tortures really mean criminals so they turn themselves in if she doesn't drink them. But usually she let's them go. I think Angelus is very proud of her and maybe not that pissed because she has a soul. Even though you have soul doesn't mean you're miss goody two-shoes, you know." Xander says as he tells the vamp about their psycho slayer," How was she in your reality?"  
  
"Very sweet and nice, would never torture anyone or anything."  
  
"When was she called?" Giles asks, he was interested in how she was in the other reality's,  
  
"When she was 15-16 years old. Why?"  
  
"Who was her guardian before that and trained her?"  
  
"What? She lived in LA with her Mom and Dad, they divorced and her and her mom went to Sunnydale after she torched the gym at her old school to kill vamps. You were her second watcher. It wasn't like that here?"  
  
"No, she's always lived here with me and my wife, Janna, but she's in Romania visiting her people. Me and my wife raised her up as our own daughter, but when she became thirteen she was called and she was very good at it but she had these urges to torture them. Which is quite scary if you watch. She has a natural talent for it."  
  
"You don't mean Janna kalderash, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Why?"  
  
"Because that's the gypsy clan that restored my soul."  
  
"Oh! We already knew that."   
  
Over the next few weeks Buffy and Angel become great friends much to Angelus' dislike. He hates soul boy, but off course she always comes back to Angelus but he's still jealous. He wants the dude to go home. So, Angelus and Willow have been planning a spell to send soul boy back on his way. Janna is home now after spending a month with her family in Romania. She helped Angel get rid off his 'happy' clause in the curse, because she doesn't want the same thing to happen in his world too. But they had no idea how to get him home.  
  
"How long?" Angelus asks Willow who's preparing a spell that hopefully will send soul boy back to where he came from," You can't let Buffy know, she really likes the jerk. I want him out off our lives. You think you can make it?"  
  
"I'm 85% sure this spell will work and no, I won't let Buffy know about your plans."  
  
******  
  
Buffy and Angel were at the movies, then they went to the Bronze but when they're on their way to the Mansion something happens to Angel. One minute he's there and then poof, he's gone.   
  
"Well, I knew he would eventually go back. This probably Angelus' doings and a little help from Willow. Well, back to my old habits. It was fun while it lasted." She headed to the Mansion to have fun with Angelus, all kinds off fun.  
  
**IN THE OTHER REALITY**  
  
Buffy had just put down her ring and is about to go out when she sees this bright light and then 'thump' and there's her Angel, lying on the floor,  
  
"Angel?" She asks hopeful,  
  
"Buffy? What happened how did we get her so fast, weren't we on the way to the Mansion and you were rambling on about what you could do with holy water....You're not a vamp are you and your boyfriend is not Angelus and you don't live here with him and Willow."  
  
"You certainly are crazy! What gave you that idea?"   
  
"You didn't send me to a demon dimesion but an alternate reality, where you're a vamp with a soul, your boyfriend is Angelus, you live here with Angelus and Willow. You were raised up by Rupert & Janna giles, you were called when you were 13 and had an natural talent to torture both humans and vamps."  
  
"Okay! We need to go see Giles right away, mister!You've totally blown your top off now." She drags him off the floor and they walk out off the Mansion  
  
"Oh! and Janna helped me with my curse there is no more 'Happy' clause."  
**IN THE AU WORLD**  
  
"Everything is back to normal, you know I would never have left you for Angel. He was too broody for me. I like you and your mine. Even though you tend to screw around, but we're vamps you really can't exspect us to be faithfull." Buffy said as her and Angelus watched the night sky,  
  
"I guess you can't, but It's just in my nature to be jealous of other male vamps that could be my good twin brother."  
  
~~THE END!~~   
Tell me what you think by E-mail or if your on ff.net then r&r,please.   
  
***************** The challenge   
Challenge #1  
  
Angel must be sucked into an AU. Where Buffy is with Angelus (she must have a soul, vamp or not).   
  
How ever Buffy and Angel becomes friends in this universe..(remember just friends) much to Angelus dislike!  
  
Angelus gets real jealous, will Angel survive that? (up to you)  
  
The fic must end with Buffy/Angelus!  
  
Rating: G to mild NC-17! 


End file.
